The Train and Tears
by Joanna94
Summary: This is my version of how Lily and James got together in 6th year.


**Hello this is my first chapter and it is about how I capture Llily and James getting together in sixth year.**

**(Tonks is in sixth year as well because i love her so much:))**

**I don't own any of this JKR does**

A red hair, green eyed girl was having yet peculiar dream.

There were jets of light but it all the curses went right passed her and one even went straight through her but she could not feel a thing as she was just a ghost that nobody could see got closer to the people who were shooting these curses they just got fuzzier and fuzzier and she could not make out exactly who they were but she was sure she knew who they were but just could not place one small finger on it.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep went lily's round green alarm clock beep, beep, beep as she turned off the alarm clock her thoughts wondered back to the dream and all those people shooting at each other, Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech coming from her sister Petunia Evans, that's when Lily looked at her alarm clock and decided it was time to get out of bed to get ready to go to King Cross Station.

Half an hour later Lily was walking down stairs and saw a very sour faced sister walking up the stairs towards her she didn't even give Lily a glimpse not that she had expected her sister to, Petunia Evans hated her ever since Minerva McGonagall knocked on the front door of 13 Spinnex Drive when she was 11 to tell her that she was a witch and would be going to Hogwarts on September the 1st but it's always worse with Petunia a few days before she goes back to Hogwarts, Petunia merely pretends Lily never existed.

"Lily honey is that you" asked Mrs Evans

"Yes Mum" Lily called and walked down to into the kitchen just as two toasts popped out of the toaster and Lily walked passed the pantry got snatched the vegemite and put the toast and on the board and started spreading the vegemite.

As lily ate her toast she wondered about what her friends were doing and by the time she had finished her father came down with her packed suitcase for hogwarts and he announced that it was time to go, suddenly lily got this funny tingle in her stomach that only happened at the last second before she went to hogwarts.

" Please Tuney I love you it does not have to be like this" Pleaded Lily at 9 and 3/4

" No get away from me " Hissed Petunia

Lily grabbed Petunia's hand " get off me you you freak go just go to that freak school of yours and never talk to me again" screeched Petunia and then stalked off head held high.

Lily just stood there looking at the back of her sister thinking about how it used to be before she got her letter for hogwarts, they had sleepovers, try on mum's makeup together and play hide and seek.

Some people was giving her weird looks probably because she was distraught. Lily's thought were interrupted when Mr and Mrs Evans came to say goodbye to their daughter before she left to go through the barrier and onto the hogwarts express.

Lily quickly wiped her tears, "sweetpea is everything alright" asked Mr Evans but Lily just stared at the back of Petunia's fading body. Mrs Evans seemed to notice what was happening before her husband did and Half heartedly said "Lily honey I understand Petunia is upsetting you but you just need to give her more time am sure she will get over this soon" but Mrs Evans seemed to be trying to convince herself more than Lily.

"Mum its been six years mum six freakin years and she she hates me mum hates me"

Lily cried I just need to move on.

"Lily Lily is that you oh good it is you" said Nymphadora grinning wildly and hair changing from bright purple to a light shade of blue " I have so much to tell you guess wha" Nymphadora stopped in mid sentence when she saw Lily"s face filled with tears. " Lily Lily look at me what's wrong"? all Lily could say without more tears flowing down her face was my sister tuney my sister tuney and Mrs Evans told her what happened.

Just then Andromeda Nymphadora's mother came " Nymphadora quickly the train leaves in six minutes oh sorry hello Lily dear, Maria, Anthony" giving a nod in their direction "Andromeda" said Mr evans and Mrs Evan just nodded.

" Don't call me Nymphadora mum its tonks" Said Tonks as her hair turned Fiery red.

"Yes well we best be off" said Andromeda as she ran through the barrier between platform 9 and 10

"are you coming Lily" asked Tonks nervously because she did not want Lily bursting into tears again,

"I will be there in second just go without me and please save me seat tonks" Lily answered so Tonks just ran through the barrier just as her mother had a minute before.

Lily took a shaky breath and hugged her mother and father "I love you mum dad and i promise to write", "we know you do honey and I love you so much and I am so proud of you and so is your Father" Lily's Mother said

. "I love you Lily and watch out for that boy called James" Said Anthony

After Angela hit Anthony and they both gave Lily one more hug and she ran through the barrier hopping her that Tonks saved a seat for her.

As she got through the barrier Alice Prewett a pretty round face girl with dark blue eyes who shared a dorm with Lily and was one of Lily's three best friends, screamed "Lily move it you going to miss the train" as the hogwarts got ready to go Lily jumped onto the train and it into the compartment next to Marlene Mckinnon a strong blonde hair girl.

Lily looked around her and took a deep breath she was amongst all her friends Alice, Tonks and Marlene exactly where she needed to be.

Marlene squeezed Lilys are and said "good to be back huh Lil"? "mmm great to be back"

"Lily look whos coming" said Marlene and blushed Lily heared the slide of the door and she looked up and saw black and potter, "well well if it isn't the sexy green eyed witch that I love Evans" said James with that glint in his eye that annoyed ily so much.

Lily tried to close the door but James foot was blocking from closing it fully Sirius snickered and said " now now evans play nice" sirius snickered

"What do you want Black Potter" Says Tonks

Wow usually tonks never is that confident especially towards the marauders thought lily.

"Oh just you now james here wanted to have a bit of a play with evans" 

James turned bright red.

"Grow up black" Barked lily and she slammed the door before they could stop her.

"Hey mar what was that blush when you saw black" lily asked sternly

"What no i definitely don't like black hey Alice how is Frank these days?

"Terrible terrible liar you are marlene mckinnon but anyway Frank is going pretty"

"Do you guys mind if i go and see him"? alice asked politely

After a lot of no not at alls and sure's alice left it was well known between us three girls that alice and frank were perfect for eachother.

Lily got up and got a copy of hogwarts history, "you're not seriously reading that again are you Lily"? marlene said sounding very annoyed

"Yes what's the problem with reading mar just because you have never read a copy of hogwarts history does not mean i can't read it couple of times" lily answered calmly

"A couple a couple lily" scoffed Tonks

"More like a thousand tonks do want to play exploding snap" Asked Marlene

As lily started to read she realized how tired she was so she eventually fall asleep.

"Lily, Lily wake up your having a nightmare" marlene coohed

As lily opened her eyes she saw that alice was back and her three friends looking worriedly over at her she also noticed that she was covered in sweat and had just had that same dream except lily had been the only one to survive her mum, dad, marlene, alice, tonks and for some reason she even felt so upset that the marauders died especially james.

That what really stuck with her James's hazel eyes dead looking up at her, cut it out lily.

20 minutes later the train had stopped and lilly decided she was presentable to go out with her redone and she had straightened out her robe.


End file.
